Overprotective
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot, BekaRosto/ “Rosto, don’t you have a court to run?” I asked, glaring. He winked at me. “Oh, Beka, it’s alright. I just want to meet your new friend.” I sincerely doubted that.


Last night, when I arrived home, I was in quite a good mood. At the end of my watch, a young man approached me. I was immediately wary- my hand flew to my baton and Achoo, sensing the change in atmosphere, I suppose, was immediately on guard.

The man, as he approached, held up his hands, as if in surrender.

"I come in peace," he said, smiling. He stopped a few feet from me, hands still held up, as if to tell me he really did mean no harm.

"I swear on it, I don't mean no harm. I simply worried about such a pretty mot walking the streets all alone at this hour." He laughed, his mouth quirking up in a kind of crooked grin. His hands were still raised above his head. "I can see now I had no reason to worry." He looked at Achoo, whose hair stood up all along her neck and back.

"May I put my hands down now? My arms are starting to hurt."

I looked him over. He looked like any other Lower City cove, although he had a sort of mean look about. Not one that told you to back off, of course- simply one that let you know he was not to be taken advantage of. I nodded. He let them down and then smiled. He certainly smiled quite a lot.

"I can see my first impression was incredibly wrong. You're no more helpless mot than I am. What's your name, Guardswoman?"

He seemed nice enough. Even in the dim light, I could see his eyes, a nice colour green that seemed to sparkle. I found myself wishing he couldn't properly see _my _eyes. I didn't want to frighten him away.

"Beka," I told him. He smiled.

"Well Beka, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Jem." He extended his hand. I took it. If he seemed surprised by my grip, he made no show of it.

Beside me, Achoo was clearly getting antsy. I turned to Jem.

"I'm sorry, do you mind?" I gestured at Achoo. He shook his head.

"Of course not. I had a dog when I was younger. Monty, his name was."

"Achoo, _pengantar. Kawan."_

Achoo, her tail wagging, walked forward to Jem. He squatted down to pet her, and she lay down, exposing her belly. He began to rub her belly. Mithros help me, she was never going to leave him be, now.

"What did those words mean?" He asked, looking up at me from the ground.

"Oh. Greet, and-" suddenly I felt very embarrassed. "And, um, friend."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Does that mean we are friends, then, Beka?"

I blushed, quite thankful for the darkness. Something about him rattled my nerves and tied my tongue.

"I suppose so, yes."

"Well then, as your friend, I insist you let me walk you home."

I looked at him. "You don't even know where I live."

He smiled once again. "Well then, I insist you let me accompany you as you walk yourself home."

I smiled despite myself. Then I nodded.

We weren't very far from my lodgings, but the few minutes in which we walked, he kept me laughing the entire time. When we finally arrived, he stopped and grabbed a hold of my arm.

"I fear you've made an awful mistake, Beka. Now I know where you live, I may never leave you be."

I smiled, looking down and then up through my eyelashes. "Am I supposed to be upset about that?"

He broke out into the widest smile I had seen yet.

"I'm quite glad you aren't. Now tell me, Beka, when may I see you next?"

I tried not to seem too eager as I said, "I have a day off, tomorrow in fact."

Another grin. They were quite contagious.

"How would you like to accompany me to dinner, tomorrow night?" He asked. His hand, which had been holding my arm, slipped down to grab hold of my hand. I let him.

"I think I would like that quite a lot," I said.

"Well then, I shall come around tomorrow. How does half past six sound to you, Beka?"

"It sounds excellent," I smiled. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Goodbye, Beka," he whispered. I watched him walk away and then made my way inside.

This morning, everyone once again met for breakfast. I must admit I was counting down the hours until Jem came to pick me up for dinner. I was so enthralled in counting down the time I didn't even notice Aniki had asked me a question.

"Beka!" She shouted, surprising me out of my reverie. "What is with you today? You seem oddly distracted."

I wasn't about to admit I had met a rather handsome cove the night before. I think my reluctance had something to do with Rosto's eyes on me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just tired today, more than usual."

I could tell nobody believed me. Kora was scrutinizing me. Suddenly she said. "I don't believe it. Beka Cooper, did you meet someone?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

She knelt up on her knees in front of me. "You did! I was wondering why you were making such an effort to look so beautiful on your day off! Well, tell us about him."

"Yes Beka," Rosto's voice rang out. "Do tell us about him."

I wouldn't look at him.

"There's not much to tell," I stated, firmly staring at my hands in my lap.

"Will you be seeing him again?" Aniki asked.

"Yes. Tonight," I answered reluctantly.

"Well," Rosto announced. "I think it only appropriate we all meet him."

I froze in horror. Luckily, Kora shook her head.

"I think it best we leave Beka and her new man alone."

I blushed. "Jem isn't my new man," I protested. Then I realized my mistake.

_"Jem?" _Rosto asked. I stared at him. I was suddenly very upset.

"Why don't you mind your own business, and stay out of mine!" I shouted at him. He simply smiled.

"Whatever you say, Beka."

I swear, he is the most infuriating cove I have ever met.

After breakfast, Rosto disappeared and I squandered my time away, constantly changing outfits and fiddling with my hair. I haven't had much luck with cove's ever since Dale and I ended it. Finally, I realized it was time for me to go downstairs.

I had waited only two minutes before Jem arrived. He bent at the waist and kissed my hand when he saw me.

"Hello Beka," he said.

"Hello, Jem."

We were just about to leave when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Beka! Fancy seeing you here."

It was Rosto, curse him. I don't know what he was talking about. It was where I lived, after all.

I simply glared at him. He stuck out his hand, offering it to Jem.

"Hello. I am-"

Jem bent his head, as if bowing.

"I know who you are, Majesty."

Rosto grinned. "Excellent. Because it so happens I know who you are, Jem Taper."

Jem looked confused. I don't blame him. I was as well.

"I'm sorry…?"

"You see," Rosto said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "As the Rogue, I'm privy to quite a lot of information. And it just so happens that I know quite a lot about you, Jem."

A knot of dread crept up in my stomach. I was suddenly apprehensive, certain I knew where Rosto had gone after breakfast. I wondered at just how many _Jem's _there were in the Lower City, but I had learned not to ask questions when it came to Rosto.

"Rosto, don't you have a court to run?" I asked, glaring. He winked at me.

"Oh, Beka, it's alright. I just want to meet your new friend."

I sincerely doubted that.

"So Jem. How has Bria Pelling been?"

Rosto had the appearance of being totally nonchalant, but I could see beyond that.

"Bria Pelling?"

Rosto nodded. "You went around with her, did you not?"

Jem looked at me, but I was too busy glaring at Rosto.

"Yes. I did."

Rosto studied Jem carefully. "I heard that was quite a nasty split."

"I suppose…"

Rosto nodded. "Quite a shame for Bria. I hear she's recovering quite nicely from her… accident."

I shivered. The tone of Rosto's voice clearly implied whatever had happened to Bria was no accident.

"And Jem. I've heard a few stories about you and quite a few doxie's."

Jem stared at Rosto coldly. "We engage in conversation occasionally."

Rosto made a noise in his throat. His demeanour was much colder now. "I'm sure you're engaging in quite a lot of things, but conversation is not one of them."

Both Jem and Rosto stared at each other, disgust curling both of their lips.

"And how has the gambling been, Jem? Have you won back your mother's funeral money yet?"

I had steadily inched away from Jem so that I was standing close to Rosto. One of his hands rested on my lower back, almost protectively.

"You're quite the catch, aren't you Jem?"

Jem glared at Rosto, and then he turned to me. He tried at another of his smiles, but it faltered.

"Oh, come on Beka. You're not really going to believe him, are you? He's the _Rogue."_

I shook my head. "I think you should leave, Jem."

He took a step closer. "Beka-"

Rosto stood up, stepping closer to him. He towered over Jem.

"Mayhap you didn't hear. Get out."

"Beka-"

Rosto put his hand on Jem's shoulder. I could tell he was squeezing quite hard.

"You're not needed here anymore. Goodbye, Jem." Rosto pushed him towards the door. "Oh, and Jem?" He called out, his voice falsely friendly. Jem turned around, his handsome face turned ugly by his scowl.

"If I ever see, or even hear, of you near Beka, or this house, again, I will kill you."

I shivered at the fierceness in Rosto's voice. And then I turned around and ran back upstairs to my room. I felt foolish and betrayed.

Rosto followed me up. He stood in my doorway, watching as I buried my face in Achoo's fur.

"Are you alright, Beka?"

I didn't lift my head from Achoo's fur. I didn't want him to see my tears.

"You had no right to do that, Rosto!" I said, but my voice was altered from my tears and Achoo's fur. "You had no right to check up on him. I can fend for myself!"

I couldn't see him, but I could hear him walking closer.

"Oh Beka. Don't take it out on me."

"It's your fault! If it wasn't for you-"

"You would be out with that sarden cracknobbed craven! Beka, I'm only looking out for you!"

I lifted my head. "I can look out for myself!" I shouted at him. He took a look at my face and shook his head, his voice getting quieter.

"Beka. Don't be mad at me."

I shook my head. "I'm a grown up mot, Rosto. I can find my own way around. I don't need your protection."

Tears were still falling. I was trying to be a Dog about the whole thing- a _Dog, _he was probably trying to be competitive with himself- but I kept thinking of how a handsome face had tricked me. I knew better than that.

Rosto sat down next to me. "No use crying over him, Beka. Perk up, that's my girl."

"He wasn't even a _rusher!" _I moaned, looking for Achoo to once again bury my head into. She was gone, which, I suppose, is why I let Rosto pull me so close to him and why I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Oh Beka, you're far too smart for these prejudices. Not all rushers are bad folk, and not all bad folk are rushers."

I sniffed. I was beginning to calm down.

"But how am I supposed to know the difference?" I muttered into his neck.

"Well, that's where I come in, love." He laughed, and it rumbled in my ears. "You know, Beka, there are advantages of being my friend, even if you'd rather not admit it."

Suddenly, he held me at arm's length. "We are friends, aren't we Beka?" he asked, and I believe that was the first time I had ever seen him quite so vulnerable. He still held me, and that look in his eyes- I forgot all anger towards him, misguided or not.

"Of course," I assured him. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I know you don't believe it, but I do care deeply about you, Beka."

He stood up then, walking away. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had gotten up and walked over to him.

"Rosto!"

When he turned, I stood up on tiptoe and kissed him lightly- and then not so lightly. I had meant it to be a chaste, innocent kiss, but I'm afraid I got caught up in his mouth and his taste and the way his arms wrapped around me tightly.

When the need for air became too great to ignore, we pulled apart. I was suddenly very shy- I stared at the ground as I muttered, "thank you, Rosto. I didn't mean to get upset at you."

He laughed and grabbed my chin with his hand, tilting it up so I had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"Sleep well, Beka," he said. "I shall see you tomorrow." And then he kissed me again before he left.

I took the time to write this all down, but now I am so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. I can't help but remember Rosto's lips on mine and I fear that I shall sleep well, although he is all I can think about.

What has gotten into me? I must be going mad.

* * *

**In case you're not fluent in Lower City talk, a sarden cracknobbed craven is a damn madman- coward. And a doxie is a prostitute :) R&R!**


End file.
